User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Thornclaw Braveheart vs. Zestorung Blutsineslust
Thornclaw Braveheart, the greatest stoat in existence. Zestorung Blutsineslust, deadly mercenary leader who rejoices only in death. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Thornclaw Braveheart History Thornclaw Braveheart was born to a clan of stoat bandits in the Southwest, but was abandoned after he saved another from torture. He was rescued from death by a hare who brought him to the fabled Salamandastron, where he fought against Dirz the Maul and inherited the hare's fabled Zweihander. He travelled to Redwall Abbey in the hopes of gaining a name for himself, and defeated two warlords: Yamagg Alik and Kardag Svilatz, the enemy of his family. After killing the latter, Thornclaw left Redwall to wander Mossflower with a group of 20 camoflagues stoats, the Ranger Corps. Weapons '''Close Range: '''Knife '''Mid Range: '''Zweihander '''Long Range: '''Longbow '''Special: '''Spiked gauntlet '''Armour: '''Metal-plated jerkin Rangers Because both Thornclaw and Zestorung led a large group of professional warriors, they will fight with four warriors to aid each other. The Rangers are a group of exactly 20 stoats wearing jerkins, camoflagued cloaks, and gauntlets. They are each armed with a broadsword, longbow, and multiple knives. '''Close Range: '''Knife '''Mid Range: '''Broadsword '''Long Range: '''Longbow '''Special: '''Spike gauntlet '''Armour: '''Jerkin Zestorung Blutsineslust History Zestorung was a pine marten who lived in a tropical jungle filled with pine martens. However, a ship of Long Patrol hares from Salamandastron sailed over and massacred the lot of them. Zestorung survived, but only just, and was nursed back to health by an old ermine. Zestorung learned how to forge metal, and made his own claymore and armour, and journeyed off to recruit corsairs to avenge his family's murder. He caught up with the Long Patrol, and both ships sank. Zestorung escaped on his ship's longboat and reached Mossflower, where he began once more to recruit an army. Weapons '''Close Range: '''Poisoned stiletto '''Mid Range: '''Claymore '''Armour: '''Black armour Kraft Todes Zestorung's army of vermin, the Kraft Todes (Force of Death), is full of professional warriors with black armour. '''Close Range: '''Flail '''Mid Range: '''Flamberge '''Long Range: '''Repeating crossbow '''Special: '''Sharpened shield '''Armour: '''Breastplate, sallet helmet Edges For Close Range, the experts decided that the flail, which is commonly called the morning star, had a better advantage than the knife, which, despite being more versatile, was only offensive and could not penetrate the Kraft Todes breastplate. For Mid Range, the Flamberge could slice through Thornclaw's metal jerkin, but the broadsword could bash into the Kraft Todes breastplate as well, so both swords were even. To break the Mid Range tie, the experts tested each leader's weapons Mid Range weapon instead. Both weapons could get through their opponent's armour, but the Zweihander was given the edge because of it's overral length, ability to cut an armoured opponent in half, awesomeness, and versatility in the paws of Thornclaw. For Long Range, the longbow was given the edge for simplicity. While the repeating crossbow was considered "A medieval machinegun", it took time to reload, and the Kraft Todes could not carry a shield as well. For Special weapons, the Ranger's spiked gauntlets could break an enemy's neck, but of course, it couldn't get through the steel sharpened shield of the Kraft Todes, which could decapitate the unarmoured head of a Ranger. Battle Ranger Corps: Kraft Todes: Zestorung Blutsineslust and a group of his Kraft Todes are marching up a hill, when on a cliff nearby, Thornclaw and his Rangers watch. As the Kraft Todes begins to trek up the hill, Thornclaw appears from behind a tree and fires his longbow, only just missing a KT. Zestorung yells at his remaining forces to keep their shields up, and signals his two crossbowbeasts to charge. Both fire, but Thornclaw ducks the volleys and rolls into the bushes. One of the KT crossbowbeasts keeps a bolt in his bow just in case. The KT charge as Zestorung draws his claymore. Thornclaw and his Rangers form a protecting wall on the cliff, hoping to ward back the KT, but to no avail. Thornclaw fires another arrow, which sticks in KT #1's shield, and the stoat backs off, drawing his Zweihander. Ranger#1 draws his broadsword and charges KT#1, who swings his flail at R1's head, but R1 ducks and thrusts underneath KT1's shield. However, KT1 lowers his shield just in time and kicks R1 in the leg, but R1 swings his broadsword again, slicing the chain off of KT1's flail, leaving him with only the metal bar. He backs off in shock as R1 gets up and slices double-pawed with his broadsword, lodging the blade in KT1's shield. KT1 lets go of the shield and hits his metal bar at R1's sword paw, disarming him. KT1 draws his flamberge and impales the fallen R1 in the stomach , then goes to join his other companions. Zestorung charges R2 and clashes blades with him, but an arrow from R3 hits him in the thigh. Zestorung swings his claymore again and plucks the arrow out of his leg with his left paw, then grips his claymore again and thrusts at R2, but R2 rolls to the side and draws a knife, attempting to stab Zestorung under the ribs, but the knife bounces off of his armour as Zestorung punches R2 in the snout. R2 is about to make a counter-attack when KT2 (a crossbowbeast who discarded his crossbow) charges at him, slicing his flamberge across R2's left arm. R2 growls and thrusts his knife into KT2's unarmoured forearm. KT2 drops his flamberge in surprise and rips the knife out, but then swings his sharpened shield at R2's chest, cutting into his ribs. R2 falls to the ground, his jerkin coated with blood as KT2 retrieves his flamberge and decapitates his enemy. However, R3 fires an arrow that hits KT2 in the stomach, and he backs into the accidentaly outstretched flamberge of KT3. KT3 withdraws his flamberge and uncoils his flail, swinging it at R3, who drops his bow and unsheathes his broadsword, which slices into KT3's shin. KT3 smashes his flail onto R3's broadsword, coiling the chain around the blade. KT3 swings his flail sharply to the right and throws it into the bushes, causing R3 to drop his broadsword. R3 draws two knives and slices them into KT3's chest, but they just make small marks on his breastplate. KT3 swings his shield, but R3 ducks and stabs one of his knives into KT3's belt, ripping it off of his waist as KT3 kicks the Ranger away. He kneels to his fallen belt and draws his flamberge, but sees that R3 is a good distance away. He throws his sharpened shield like a discus, but it lodges itself in a tree behind R3, who throws his knife at KT3. KT3 knocks it away with his shield and charges, but without his shield, he is easy prey to the fast R3, who spins aside, knocks off KT3's sallet helmet, and stabs him in the back of his neck. However, KT4, armed with a crossbow, has arrived, and he fires his last bolt. R3 somersaults away from the bolt, which sticks in the same tree that KT3's shield had hit. R3 runs into the bushes and comes out with his dropped broadsword, and he charges at KT4, who blocks the attack with his crossbow and kicks R3 into the bushes again. He quickly puts five more crossbow bolts in his weapon and fires into the bushes, but four of the bolt hit a log that R3 emerges with, carrying it like a shield. Not seeing the fifth bolt still in KT4's crossbow, R3 tosses the log away and swings overhandedly at KT4, who falls to the ground and fires his last bolt into R3's stomach. R3 groans and falls face-forward to the ground. KT4 draws his flamberge and stabs his enemy's back , then tosses his crossbow away and plucks the shield of KT3 from the tree it had lodged in, and charges to aid his companions. However, as soon as he sees Zestorung and Thornclaw clashing blades with their weapons, he throws his shield at the Ranger Lord. Thornclaw rolls to the side and the shield riochets off of Zestorung's claymore. KT4 swings his flamberge at R4, who deflects with his broadsword and stabs at KT4's chest. KT4 swings sideways, but R4 spins to the side and swings his broadsword, slicing off KT4's sallet and part of his ear. KT4 snarls with anger and kicks R4 in the gut, and the Ranger falls on his back. KT4 is about to stab him when R4 draws his knife and slices into KT4's heel, collapsing the creature. R4 stands up and brings his broadsword smashing down on KT4's head, and ends the Kraft Todes' life. However, KT1 charges at him and clashes the metal bar that is what's left of his flail onto R4's head, but R4 backflips away and sheathes his broadsword, taking up his longbow. KT1 charges, and R4's arrow hits KT1's shield. KT1 swings his metal bar once again, but R4 uses the blunt wood of his bow to knock it out of KT1's paw. KT1 swings his shield, but R4 rolls aside and grabs the shield, ripping it from KT1's grasp and tossing it aside. KT1 unsheathes his flamberge, and R4 his broadsword. R4 makes the first move, slicing in an attempt to decapitate his enemy, but KT1 deflects and swings, but R4 blocks. R4 slices with two paws, and smashes KT1's flamberge in two. KT1 looks at his broken sword as R4 swings his sword up, but KT1 stabs the sharpened part of his swordhilt into R4's heart. R4 clutches the swordhilt, which KT1 lets go of, and falls to the ground. KT1 sees Thornclaw and Zestorung dueling and picks up R4's dropped broadsword and creeps up behind Thornclaw. Zestorung grins at KT1, but Thornclaw notices the movement and spins about, decapitating KT1 and deflecting Zestorung's claymore slice at the same time. Thornclaw slices sideways in a hope to finally kill Zestorung, but the pine marten leaps to the side and suddeny runs right into Thornclaw and tries to stab him with a stiletto. However, the stiletto is thrusted into the ground as Thornclaw kicks Zestorung away into a tree and notices the poison smeared on the dagger. He stands up, brandishes his Zweihander, and prepares to kill. Zestorung, now furious from his inability to kill this enemy, charges, swinging his claymore insanely as Thornclaw thrusts his own weapon into Zestorung's heart. The Zweihander punches right through the armour and into Zestorung's chest and stabs out the back. Thornclaw pulls his weapon out of the pine marten's body and watches as he falls to the ground, then the Captain of Rangers screams in victory. Thornclaw Braveheart is the Deadliest Warrior! Category:Blog posts